


ouch

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, feel free to request fics on my tumblr @ nozoyuri!!, written for a prompt req
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Misaki's on the verge of overheating, and Kanon's leg hurts, but hey, at least they have each other.





	ouch

Misaki liked summers.  _Used_ to, that is--when she didn't have to go trudging around town in eighty degree weather in a mascot bear costume.

She was currently shopping with Hagumi, Kaoru, and Kanon, looking for party supplies for Kokoro. It wasn't even her birthday. Hagumi just thought it would be fun.

And of course, since Hagumi insisted, Michelle had to go too. So Misaki followed behind the group, sweating inside her costume as Kanon shot concerned glances back her way. She smiled back reassuringly, even though her face was hidden.

"We have to get a bunch of streamers, orange and yellow, and we need lots of balloons, which will be... uh... purple! And also blue and pink um... cups. But mostly we need the biggest cake we can find!" Hagumi listed the items on their agenda, and Misaki thought she couldn't stand the impulsiveness of this band.

"Hagumi," Misaki started, as kindly as she could. "Are you sure this is all necessary? We can just throw Kokoro a party when its her birthday--"

The girl shook her head. "No way, Michelle! Kokoro is our band's leader, we gotta show our appreciation! It'll be fun!"

Misaki only sighed. It was way too hot outside for this.

 

After their fourth store ( _How many stops did they need to make?! It's just party supplies!_ ), Hagumi decided that it was finally time to go back and start setting up. But Misaki was already at her limit. She could feel her head spinning, her face felt hot, she was really thirsty, and her feet hurt.

She suddenly stopped, grabbing Kanon's hand. The other girl jumped in surprise, and looked back at her. "Misa-- Michelle? What is it?"

"Kanon-san, I need to talk to you for a moment," she stated, pulling her away by the wrist, into an alley between shops. She stepped over several garbage bags, and hid behind a dumpster so that Hagumi and Kaoru wouldn't see them.

Once she was sure that they were hidden, she pulled the costume's head off with a long sigh.

"M- Misaki-chan! Your face is super red, a- are you--"

"Ehe, sorry... do you have any water?"

Kanon quickly nodded, pulling a water bottle out of her purse and handing it to Misaki before watching her down the entire thing. "If you need to take a break, Misaki-chan, just say something, alright?

She looked at her for a moment, before smiling. "Alright, I will. Thank you, Kanon-san."

A couple moments passed before she spoke up again. "We can go back now, I just needed some water."

Kanon smiled, standing up and helping the other girl to her feet. When Misaki had the Michelle head secured on, they started heading back out to the main street.

Until Kanon tripped over a trash bag, and was sent sprawling to the ground.

"K- Kanon-san! Are you okay?" This time it was Misaki's turn to help the older girl to her feet, and she gently held onto her arms for support once she was up.

"Fuee... I'm okay, it just--" Kanon winced when she put weight on her right leg, before giving a nervous smile. "I'll, um..."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Huh?"

Misaki turned around, crouching down and holding her arms out behind her, wiggling her fingers to tell the other girl to get on. "Either ride piggy back or I carry you bridal style."

The blue-haired girl let out a nervous laugh this time. "M- Misaki-chan, I can't just--"

She was interrupted when she was literally swept off her feet into the other girl's arms. She made a small sound of surprise, before giving in and holding onto Misaki. "Thank you..."

She only received an embarrassed grumble in response, but she knew the other girl was smiling under the costume.

When they walked back out of the alley, Hagumi and Kaoru looked at them in mild surprise.

"Ooh, Michelle, you're so cool!" Hagumi cheered.

Kaoru flicked a strand of hair out of her face as elegantly as one can. "What a surprise. I didn't take you for the princely type, Michelle."

The two girls just blushed, before following their friends back to Kokoro's place.


End file.
